Hunters Love
by HollyTotoGraphics
Summary: Dean and Sam are in Phoenix Arizona on the hunt for a demon hybrid. When Dean stumbles upon her the boys' lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

The stars in the sky were dim, but you could still see them. Speeding down Black Canyon highway the two boys argued. "Hold on Sammy, I'll find a hotel to sleep at!" Dean exclaimed loudly. "You've already passed 3, Dean." Sam had a hint of irritability in his voice.

The brothers bickered back and forth, spitting words like venom. "Bitch!" Dean sneered at his younger brother. "Jerk!" Sam growled at Dean. It felt like forever driving on that road, fighting seem to pass the time. Sam and Dean fought like children from time to time.

A yellow light caught Sam's eye. "Dean! Over there." "Ugh, really Sammy, Super 8. Last time I stayed at one of those I was 10 and a goddamn cockroach came out from behind the Mirror. Scared the piss out of me." Sam snickered at Deans sissy story. "Remember the bugs" He laughed "Hey shut up, I was 10." Dean hid his embarrassed face behind his brown beat-up leather jackets' collar.  
"Just pull it into there, Dean." Sam sighed in exhaustion. "Way to perv things up Sammy." Dean smirked with the pleasure of making his younger sibling roll his eyes in disgust.

The midnight black Impala screeched into the parking lot, coming to a halt. Dean removed the keys to the car and boys stepped out, they were tired, but they made there way to the front office. "Hello, can I help you." A young man in a black wife beater was working at the desk. "Hi, I'd like a room." Dean replied with a slightly worn out voice. "Will that be one bed?" The guy said with a dirty smile. "He's my brother." Sam groaned, he was giving Dean an awkward look. "Any pets?" The desk worker questioned the brothers. "No." Deans eyes began to wander. He spotted a vending machine and smiled. Just as he was handed the keys he asked if the bed had "magic fingers" the kid gave dean a puzzled look and told him no.

When the brothers arrived at room 12 they unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Son of a bitch! He wasn't lying." Dean frowned in disappointment. "What were you hoping he was?" Sam asked while deciding what bed he wanted. "Yeah well at least the place has wifi, I have to catch up on !" Dean laughed as he unpacked Sam's laptop.

The room had white walls, and two identical painting which hung above each bed. The tv was outdated and the kitchen was small. "Eh, I've stayed in worse." Dean said to himself. A large mirror stretched along the kitchen counter. Dean took the bed closest to the bathroom and Sam plopped down on the one near the door.

They were finally settled in to the bland room when Dean decided to go to the Waffle House just around the corner. "Hey Sammy, I'm gonna go see if they have some pie at the Waffle joint over there. Maybe I'll see a reaper." Dean grinned at the "Dead like me" reference he made. "Okay bring me back som- " But before Sammy could finish Dean was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the dark, Dean had only one thing on his mind; pie. Good thing they were open 24 hours. His legs were stiff but that didn't stop for hours will do that to you. The only reason the Winchesters were in Phoenix was to track down a demon hybrid.

Murder was the "normal" reason to start a case, but this was strange. People were only getting attacked, not killed. Everyone said they saw a light, heard footsteps, turned around and no one was there, stupid stuff, except for the fact they had scratch marks down there arms and bites on there wrists.

Dean kept stepping, his combat boots left footprints in the Arizona sand. A shadow trailed behind him under the fluorescent street lights. Dean suddenly felt a chill, it hit him like a bullet in the back. Something struck him with fear. Was he being followed? He started to hum the song "Bad company" in his head to relent the nervousness. Behind the dumpster he saw a light. Probably a homeless person roasting week old weenies. Dean giggled at the though of that.

Something flashed in front of his emerald green eyes. And he fell to the ground with a gasp. "WHO'S OUT THERE! " Dean sputtered trying to catch his long gone breath. The light disappeared. "SAM? THIS ISN'T FUNNY SAM!" He knew it wasn't his brother playing a prank on him. He tried to fool himself to relive the thought that Something was out there. That something that wanted him dead. Dean flung himself up off the ground and ran. He made it a few feet before he found his shaking body against a wall, staring into its black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IN MY TERRITORY! The figures' voice was tiny, but shadow held him by his waist. "No, it can't be..." He thought to himself. "Are you a little girl?" Dean whispered. "I don't know who you a- wait. I know that scent. You! Your a Winchester? The faceless voice backed down. As soon as Dean was free of its grip he pulled out Ruby's knife. He had the upper hand this time. Sliding into the light she cried "Please! Don-don't hurt me, I'm not like them!" It was a little girl, but her eyes were as black as the night itself.

"Explain yourself! Where are your parents? What are you doing here? What are you?" The questions flew out of Deans mouth. "I can explain. Just, come with me." Dean inconspicuously slipped the knife back into his pocket, ready to draw it at a moments notice, he followed her into the diner.

Dean knew he couldn't trust her, but something told him she was harmless. He followed her into the Waffle House and they sat down. "Hey Marley, Come back for some more waffles and juice.?" A slim woman with light brown hair and freckles all over her face called out to the little girl. "I found a five, will that get me two slices of pie?"

Her vocals went from a demonic snarl to a sweet 7 year old voice in a matter of seconds. Marley's hair was a creamy orange, eyes were lime green when not diluted with black and her teeth were sharp like a leviathans'. "Umm it would be 6 dollars, but I can slip you an extra." The teens name badge said Grace. "No that's okay, I'll pay for it." Dean replied looking at the little one and seeing that she was malnourished. "Why would I buy a demon, pie?" Dean silently interrogated himself. "Ok, will that be all?" She was very polite. "Yes, thank you." Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Marley is it? So, you were going to explain yourself?" He glared at the child.

"Okay, where do I start. My name is Marley May. I am 8 years old and... I-I am... Not... What you think. I don't kill people, I can't control it. I, was separated from my dad and my brother." She started to cringe and her eyes began to water. "Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean? Separated? What are you? And you can't control what?" Dean was confused, and was starting to think she had gone insane.

After the pie was served to them, the two ate silently, exchanging worrisome glances. Finally dean spoke up. "So... I'm staying right around the corner at the super 8, why don't we head back there and talk? Huh?" Dean tried to calm her. "What? So you can kill me! I know what you do, Dean Winchester." She slowly whispered, flashing her eyes black. "Look, I know your scared but I won't hurt you unless you hurt me, got it?" Dean mumbled to her. She finally agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean unlocked the door with the card key and opened it up. Marley was fearful to be in a room with the hunters, so she hesitated to go in. "I'm back Sammy." Dean said entering the room. Sam was on the laptop, researching demon species, and he didn't bother to look up when dean barged in.

"Hey Sam... I uh, can I talk to you real quick?" "Sure?" Sam acted like it was going to be about something bad. "Well on my way to get a bite to eat, I ran into the hybrid an-" Sam interrupted. "Did you kill it?" "Not exactly." Dean was hasty with his answer. "Well what did you do?" Sam raised one eyebrow and started to reproach his older brother. "I bought her pie." Dean replied in a monotone voice. "You bought it pie? And it's a her now? Dean what did I tell you? You can't keep a demon as a pet!" Sam scolded Dean for his actions. "Look who's talkin! At least I didn't bang one!" Dean shot a remark back at Sam. "Anyways I'd like you to meet Marley." Dean said as he stepped out the door to bring her in. Sam thought to himself "Now it has a name?".

"Dean, I don't think this is such a good idea." Marley protested against the introduction. "Come on, you'll be fine." Dean said dragging her through the doorway. "Sam this is Marley, Marley this is Sam." He smiled. "Now tell us everything." Dean commanded gently looking at her with no fear. She cleared her voice ready to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Marley hopped up on Deans bed and crossed her legs. "Ok. My name is Marley May. My mom was shadow walker and my dad was a soul burner. Long story short, my dad worked for the king of hell, taking the souls to hell so he could burn them. My mother took shape of people's shadows and killed them when the sun went down. Well, my dad and mom had a son named Nathan; my brother. The king was upset and he told my dad that he would kill my brother. My dad had enough of it. He my brother and mom ran away. The redeemed themselves and had me. When the king finally found us he killed... My mother. My dad and Nathan raised me well enough to know that killing people and eating their souls is wrong. I'm an Oreo cookie dad calls it!" Marley smiled and hugged herself. Though I was separated three days ago when some man tried to kill us. Her happiness spiraled downward.

"So let me get this straight? Your mother was killed by the king of hell?" Dean said knowing precisely who this "king of hell" is. "No, not exactly. He had someone to do the dirty work for him, something named uh, azazy Was it? I can't remember the name..." She gave Dean an unknowingly look. "Did it have yellow eyes?" Dean asked with great curiosity. "I think so... It was 5 days ago. I was only a baby." Marley started to play with her bare feet as she wandered away from the conversation. Dean knew it was the same demon that killed his mother.

"Well it ought to best if I get going, I gotta find somewheres to sleeps!" She smiled and slid off the bed. "Thank you for the pie Mister Winchester!" Marley nodded and headed towards the door. Before she could open it Sam stepped in front. "Where do you think you going?" The little girls face flooded with fear as Sam firmly said that to her. "Sammy, lay off!" Dean yelled from across the room. "Dean she's a killer." "She's a little girl, Sam." Dean was stern with Sam. "Dean, may I speak to you, in private!" Sam and Dean marched out side into the summer night heat.

"Dean. I know she's a little girl, but she's going to grow up, and when she does, she'll be the enemy." Sam was pissed off at Deans hospitality towards the child. "You don't get it, do you Sam." Dean slammed his hands on his thighs and growled. "I don't get what?" His younger brother seemed to be the bigger man in this situation, literally. "Part of me... Part of me sees you." Deans voice started to crack. "Wha-" Sam couldn't finish the sentence when Dean interrupted him. "Remember when dad told you what killed mom. Remember what he said to you? How helpless and scared you felt, Sammy. Well that's what i mean." Dean opened up the door to find Marley in his brothers laptop. "Dean? What's a busty Asian beauty? And why is she naked and holding a rubber snake?" Marley was so innocent. "Uh that's nothing you need to know about right now." Dean said running over and closing the computer. His face turned bright red with embarrassment. Sam thought to himself "this poor girl".


End file.
